Summer Vacation
by Teagirl-be-Klainer
Summary: Blaine's parents are on holiday, leaving him alone at home. After finding out, Carole asks Burt to let him stay at their house for the summer. After two chapters, it's just one-shots of family moments during the vacation. Includes Blaine, Kurt, Burt, Finn and Carole. New Directions appear. Klaine. Most probably different genres as I go on so be prepared for Blangst, humor or fluff.
1. Guest

**I really like the idea of Blaine having to stay at the Hudson-Hummel household and becoming a son and a brother...and a really really close boyfriend.  
I actually just want to start making every chapter a one-shot of moments in the household including Blaine, Kurt, Finn, Burt and Carole mostly but some of the New Directions will be a part of it too.  
That is all.  
****Hope you like it too.  
**

**ONWARDS!  
**

* * *

**Summer Vacation**

A phone alarm in the kitchen went off and Blaine got up from his couch where he was watching a random movie from his DVD collection to run towards it. Smiling, he turned the alarm on his phone off, put it in his pocket, picked up his jacket that was draped around one of the kitchen chairs and picked up his keys of the counter before running out of the house to his car. When he got to his car, he started the engine and drove off towards a certain high school in Lima where a certain boyfriend of his attended.

"Summer vacation starts in a couple of days, Kurt. What are you going to do? Party?" Mercedes teased, closing her locker and walking with him side by side towards the school exit.

"Honestly? I'm planning on spending my whole summer with Blaine." Kurt grinned.

"That's adorable!" She cooed, squeezing him on the arm. "When does Dalton finish?"

"It already has, he is at home right now enjoying his holiday while we are still here, rotting in this hell hole." He told her, sighing.

"Wait, what about his parents? Won't they get a bit annoyed if he's out with you every day and not at home?" She asked him.

"That's the thing, his parents-"

"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine's voice was heard from the other side of the car park and Kurt turned to face his boyfriend. Blaine was perched on his car, waving manically at him. Chuckling, Kurt gave Mercedes an apologetic look before quickly jogging over to Blaine.

"It's OK, boo! Just tell me all the details, yeah?" she yelled, laughing after. Kurt just gave her a thumbs up over his head and practically ran into Blaine's arms, hugging him tightly. When they parted, they looked around quickly out of habit and turned back to each other. Smiling, Blaine opened the door to the passenger seat and gestured for Kurt to get in. When Kurt did, Blaine quickly walked to the driver's side and entered the car. As they drove off to Kurt's housee, a couple of cheerleaders watched the car in obvious jealousy.

"Ergh, Hummel. Look at him...he's a _guy_ and he still scored that." One of them muttered.

"It's obviously true. All the hot ones are gay." Another concluded and the rest of the group murmured their agreement.

When the boys arrived at Kurt's house, they went to his room and stayed there for the majority of Blaine's visit with Kurt lying on his stomach on his bed, using his laptop to finish of the last of his homework and Blaine hanging his head off the end of it, flicking through Kurt's latest vogue issue in silence.

"Boys!" Carole's voice called from downstairs. "Dinner's ready. That means you too, Blaine."

Blaine smiled and shut the magazine, putting his hands on the floor and swinging his legs over so that he lands, crouching in front of the bed. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked, shutting his laptop and hopping off the bed.

"Yes. Yes it was." Blaine replied. "Don't be jealous of my skills."

"Yeah, that's it." Kurt agreed, sarcastically.

That ended up being the same routine for Kurt's last couple of days of being a junior at McKinley and Blaine's first few days of summer vacation. That was until Carole asks a question at dinner when Finn was stuffing his face with spaghetti, Kurt was moving his around in his plate and Burt was eating his turkey stake.

"So Blaine, how about we meet your parents? We haven't actually met them and you have been here plenty of times. I think it's only fair. Would they like to come to dinner this week?" she asked him, sweetly. She did notice his grimace but decided not to comment on it.

"Oh, well, you see my parents are in Florida for the moment. On holiday." He added unnecessarily and the table fell silent. There didn't really seem to be the right response.

"Oh." She settled with. "Well, who's looking after you?"

"...No-one." He replied eventually.

"They left you alone?" she asked, shocked. She would never leave Finn alone in the house for summer vacation even if he was with Kurt and he was a year older then Blaine. She also certainly wouldn't go on holiday without either of them.

"It's okay, I mean, I have money for food and stuff." He mumbled quickly, embarrassed by the attention that was focused on him. Burt quickly changed the topic, talking about football and the buckeyes, knowing that it was both Blaine's and Finn's favourite team. Carole shot him a worried look from across the table and he subtly nodded at her, indicating that it was subject to discuss later. When Blaine said good-bye and thanked them for letting him stay for dinner as he did everynight, Kurt made sure to walk him to his car. Burt opened the curtain to the living room slightly to see Blaine open the door for himself and give Kurt a hug and a quick peck on the cheek before they parted. He noticed as Kurt blushed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away.

"They are quite the adorable couple." Carole commented from behind him.

"Yeah. They are." He agreed, watching Blaine leaning out from inside the car silently asking for a proper kiss before he drove off so Burt closed the curtains, not keen on being caught spying by Kurt. He sat down on an armchair and flicked on the television, pretending not to notice a breathless Kurt walking back into the house and walking slowly up the stairs to his room, in a daze.

"Burt?" Carole called from the doorway.

"I know what you're going to say, Carole." He said. "No."

"He's staying home alone, Burt. All summer. We can't let him do that." Carole told him, walking over and sitting on the edge of the armchair.

"What do you expect me to do, Carole? Take him in?" Burt asked sarcastically. Carole gave him a look.

"_No_." He said. "No, Carole. I am not letting my son's boyfriend stay in the same house with him for a whole s_ummer."_

"_Burt. _Me, you and Finn will be here too so they can't really do anything without us knowing. The guest room is already set up and just begging for someone to sleep in it and it's across the hall from our bedroom so we will know whether they are in their rooms at night. We can just give them a set of rules that I'm sure they will follow." She reasoned with him. "Please, Burt? He's all alone."

"...You've really thought this through haven't you?" Burt mumbled after a while.

"Of course I have, Burt. He's only seventeen. Are you going to let him stay?" She asked hopefully.

Burt replied with incoherent mumbling.

"I'll take that as a yes!" she smiled and kissed him on the head before going back to the kitchen to finish off cleaning the counter. Sighing, Burt picked up the remote, turned off the television and went up the stairs to his bedroom.

The next day, after everyone had finished their dinner, Carole and Burt called both Kurt and Blaine to the living room and Finn went up stairs to play his video games. Slightly nervous, Blaine walked in behind Kurt and sat down next to him on the couch. Carole looked to Burt who took the hint to start speaking.

"Now, Blaine." He started, making Blaine flinch. "It's in my understanding that you are home alone because your parents are on holiday. Am I correct?"

"Yes, sir." Blaine answered immediately.

"Well, Carole and I have talked it over and we think that it would be a good idea if you stayed over with us for the summer." He informed him, sternly.

The boys on the couch looked at each other simultaneously with a confused expression before turning back to the couple standing up.

"Let me get this straight." Kurt began. "You're going to let my _boyfriend _stay in the same house with me..."

"...For a whole _summer?!" _ Blaine finished for him.

Burt furrowed his eyebrows at them.

"Are you complaining?"

"No, sir." Blaine said quickly. "It just doesn't seem like something you'd do, is all."

"Is this a trick?" Kurt asked bluntly.

"No, it's not a trick." Burt answered, sighing. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Noticing his distress, Carole chimed in.

"Boys, we know that you want this to happen but for it to work you need to abide to our rules, OK?" she asked them sternly. When they nodded enthusiastically, she rubbed Burt's shoulders.

"We will talk about this tomorrow; it's been a long day. We're going up to bed. We will tell you the rules tomorrow after dinner. It's getting late. Blaine. Make sure you get home before it gets too dark, OK? We don't want anything happening to you. Goodnight Kurt. ." She told them, directing Burt to the stairs.

"Goodnight, Carole."

"Goodnight, Mrs. Hummel."

Kurt stared at a patch of carpet for a few moments, deep in thought, before leaning back on the couch. Blaine leant back also and put his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"...A whole summer, Blaine."

"I know, Kurt."

"...It's going to be awesome."

* * *

**Well, you get to see the rules next chapter. Fun.  
Erm...See you** **then?**  
**My heart feels nice when you review...please do :)**

**Over and Out,  
**

**Sanaa xx  
**


	2. The Rules

**Finished this quite late when I was supposed to be sleeping so...Expect a couple of mistakes.**

**However, It is another chapter so... :)  
Anyway...**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Back here again, dude?" Finn asked, entering the living room and dropping down on the couch opposite the television.

"As always." Blaine replied. He was sitting on the arm chair adjacent to the couch, eating a cucumber sandwich Carole had made for him after he had shown up on their doorstep. "Brought my stuff here this morning. From today, I'm staying for the summer."

Finn grinned at him and turned back to the T.V. The television was on playing the last football game and there was a comfortable silence throughout the house.

"So..." Blaine started, finishing the last bit of his sandwich and brushing the crumbs off his clothes. "Where's Kurt?"

"He had some French thing he had to finish." Finn replied, uninterested. Nodding silently, Blaine sat back in the armchair and continued to watch the game. A little while later, Burt came in, wiping his hands with a dirty cloth and wearing his work clothes, covered in dirt and oil stains. He nodded to Blaine and sat down on the couch next to Finn.

"Where's Kurt?" Burt asked Blaine.

"He had some French thing he had to finish at school apparently. I don't know what French assignment would take him this long, though. Who does a French assignment on the last day of school anyway?" He told him, somewhat dejectedly. Burt noticed the tone but said nothing. He pulled out a piece of paper that was in the pocket of his overalls and threw it on the coffee table. Blaine eyed it blankly and Finn's eyes were still glued to the television.

"The rules." Burt explained. "They are written on that piece of paper. I don't want any of you opening it until Kurt gets back and we have all three of you in here listening."

"Wait...all _three _of us?" Finn asked, confused.

"Yes. All three of you." Burt confirmed. "For this to work, you have to be pulling your weight too."

"But I don't have anything to do with it!" Finn argued.

"You live in this house too, Finn. Would you like to walk in on Kurt and Blaine doing...things?" Burt asked. Blaine's face went bright red and Finn's eyes widened comically.

"What? No!" He exclaimed.

"Well, then." Burt replied. "That's why we need the rules. We don't want to make anything uncomfortable for any of you. Understand?"

"Yeah, I guess." Finn replied.

"Blaine? Understand?" He asked Blaine.

"Yes, sir." Blaine replied instantly. Silence filled the living room once again as all three of them continued to watch the game. That was until the door opened, revealing Kurt and Carole holding shopping bags.

"Hey, guys!" They greeted the men on their way to the kitchen, followed by Blaine who had immediately got up from the chair to help them with bags.

"Hello, Carole. Kurt." Blaine nodded at hem, taking the milk out of one of the bags and putting it in the fridge. "I thought you were doing some French thing in school?"

"Yes, but Carole picked me up and we went grocery shopping." Kurt told him, putting the bread away in one of the cupboards. Blaine nodded silently and continued to put the food in the appropriate places.

"You OK?" Kurt asked, concerned. Blaine glanced at him quickly and turned away.

"Yes. Of course. Why not?" He asked back. Warily, Kurt placed a packet of cheese on the table in front of him and stared at Blaine.

"You're quiet. Unusually so." Kurt commented, walking around the table to stand behind Blaine. "Any particular reason?"

Blaine made a show of looking thoughtful before shaking his head and getting back to what he was doing. Sighing, Kurt stole the apple juice from Blaine's grasp and held it away from him.

"What's wrong?" Kurt demanded, shaking the apple juice behind him.

"Nothing. Can I have the juice back, please?" Blaine asked patiently.

"No. You're lying. What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing is wrong, Kurt! I just want to put the apple juice in the fridge!" Blaine told him, trying to reach for the beverage.

"Don't make me hold it over your head." Kurt warned. "I thought we weren't meant to lie to each other, Blaine?"

"I'm not lying!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Lying about what?" Burt asked, walking into the kitchen with Carole behind him and perched on the edge of the kitchen counter. They took in the sight before them and Carole took the juice out of Kurt's hand, putting it in the fridge and leaving him pouting. Blaine smirked and turned back to the groceries.

"Blaine's upset." Kurt stated, causing Blaine to roll his eyes.

"I am _not _upset." Blaine denied, closing the fridge when it was full and the bags were empty. "I'm sorry, but you can't say a person is upset just because they are quiet."

"You can if it's unusual behaviour for them." Carole responded, joining the conversation.

"I noticed you were quite off today too." Burt commented. Sighing, Blaine crossed his arms and stared at Kurt who just stared blankly back.

"I'm just a bit nervous." He admitted finally. Kurt's eyebrows furrowed.

"Nervous?" he asked. "Nervous about what?"

"You know..." Blaine trailed off, grimacing when he was met with blank looks. "I'm saying here. For the whole summer."

"So?" Finn asked, walking into the kitchen, eating a chocolate bar. Carole took it off him with a stern look.

"You'll spoil your dinner." She muttered.

"Guys? Back on topic?" Kurt reminded them. He turned back to Blaine. "You're staying here. So what?"

"So... it's a big deal! You're going to see me all the time!" Blaine explained.

"Blaine, we already see you all the time." Burt reminded him, earning an elbow from Carole.

"I know that, but...I mean..." He paused, thinking of the best way to explain his distress. "You're going to see me. At my worst maybe."

He stayed silent, staring at the ground and waiting for the response he was going to receive. At Burt's laugh, he looked up to find the rest of the family smiling. Confused, he frowned.

"What's so funny?" He asked, defensively.

"Don't be so paranoid, Blaine." It was Finn that spoke up this time. "You'll see us all at our worst. Especially me."

"And I don't think you can get as bad as him." Kurt commented.

"Our point is," Burt started. "We will all be vulnerable in this house and we will find out things about each other that we never knew before. But that's OK because we grow closer as a family because of it."

Blaine smiled slightly at the mention of a family and looked to Kurt.

"C'mon. I'm dying to see what the rules are." Kurt laughed, pulling Blaine into the living room, followed by the rest of the Hudson-Hummel family.

"OK." Burt clapped his hands as all three teenagers sat down on the sofa together and Carole stood by his side. "The Rules. There will be no arguing the rules, no negotiations and if one of you break the rules there will be consequences, do you understand?"

The boys nodded silently, staring at the envelope in Burt's hand. Rolling his eyes, he opened to envelope and took the piece of paper out of it before reading its contents.

"OK. Rule number one: Door is open at all times when you boys are in the room together. At all times." He stressed, sternly.

"Yes, dad." Kurt agreed reluctantly as Blaine nodded beside him.

"However-"

"Oh, a however" Kurt grinned.

"However." Burt repeated, as if he didn't hear Kurt's comment. "On Friday nights, when Carole and I are out on a date, you three boys will be alone in the house. We will be gone from 6pm to 11pm. You may keep for door closed but for that time only. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Blaine replied immediately. Burt gave the boys a stern look before turning back to the envelope. They smiled at each other whilst he was distracted.

"Rule number two: Finn, for your own safety, for the love of God, _please _knock before you enter a room." Burt told him.

Grimacing, Finn nodded silently.

"Rule number three: All three of you have to be honest with me this summer. I need you to be honest with me about where you go, who will be there and what you will be doing. That kind of thing. Understand?" he asked them.

Finn and Kurt just nodded and a quite 'yes, sir' escaped from Blaine. Glancing at Blaine, Burt said,

"Rule number five was to call me Burt and not Mr. Hummel or sir but after that, I got Impatient so...that's number four." He told him, causing Blaine to blush.

"Rule number five," he smiled at them. "If anything happens, guys, just talk to one of us. We are all going to help each other in his house no matter how silly you may think the problem is."

At the lack of response, he just assumed that they agreed with the rule.

"Rule number six: No sneaking into each other's rooms at night. Firstly, that would be a bit tricky to do without me or Carole finding out because you have to go past our room to get from Kurt's room to the guest room and vice-versa. Secondly, it's even harder seeing as though you have to do it twice." He rose an eyebrow and they nodded at him silently, rubbing their eyes.

"And finally," he paused, smiling. "Just relax and have fun. It's the summer. Spend it wisely."

The boys smiled tiredly at him and Blaine tried to stifle a yawn. Smiling, Burt placed the rules down on the table.

"Well, obviously I must have worn you lot out so up you get." He smiled at them. "Blaine the guest room is upstairs third door to the right."

Blaine smiled gratefully at him and made to move until he felt a hand on his upper arm. He looked up to see Kurt with open arms.

"Goodnight." Kurt said quietly. Smiling, Blaine pulled Kurt into a warm hug.

"Goodnight." He whispered in his neck. When they let go Blaine took one last look around the room and realised Finn and already gone up to bed.

"Goodnight, Mr and Mrs Hummel. Thank you for letting me stay here." He thanked them, correcting himself when he was met by Burt's stern stare.

"I mean, Burt and Carole." He laughed.

"Goodnight, Blaine." Burt patted him on the back. "And don't worry about it. It's our pleasure to have you here."

When Blaine went up to the guest room, got dressed into his pyjamas and got into bed, he closed his eyes and smiled dreaming about the perfect family that he might just be able to have.

* * *

***Yawn* Please tell me you liked it because I don't want to find out that I wrote it all for nothing :P  
Reviews are love :3  
Oh, and I need some ideas for what would happen in the Hudson/Hummel/Anderson household in the summer so...Requests are accepted :D**

Over and Out!

**Sanaa xx  
**


	3. Never

**I guess it would be appropriate to tell you that I'm sorry for such the long wait. I hope it hasn't put you off because I actually have a lot of good ideas that I have written down whilst you waited and I'm on them now.  
This is actually kind of Blangst-y. And fluffy.**

**Anyway...**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

**Never**

_Footsteps echo through the hallway and fill my mind. The slurs and shouting start to merge into one behind me as I run through the hallway. I turn the corner, quite a bit ahead of the jocks but I start to feel dizzy and I slow down. The lockers seem to turn as I fall onto my side painfully. I try to get up but my feet don't seem to want to cooperate with me. My whole body goes numb as I turn to the side and watch half a dozen pairs of sneakers run towards me, circling me. I find it increasingly hard to breathe; pulling my hands up to my throat uselessly as I stare at the ceiling, ignoring the faces surrounding me like vultures. _

"_Thought you could run away from us, faggot?" One of them sneers at me. The words echo in my brain, ripping through my heart so badly I could already feel my eyes watering. Still, I stare up at the ceiling, ignoring them. _

"_That gay school isn't going to save you" Another shouts, kicking me hard in the ribs and flinging me in front of another jock. Dalton? How could they possibly know about Dalton?_

_The feeling of wood presses against my cheek and my heart drops as I notice that all of them are carrying some sort of weapon. Three baseball bats and a crowbar. I turn my head to the side and see James lying on the floor, watching me. I didn't even notice him before. How long has he been lying there? Blood dripped out of his mouth slowly and I watch it land on the floor. He reaches his hand out towards me and I reach out also, but I retract it as a sickening crunch is heard as one of the jocks stamps on his hand. He groans in pain and the jock spits on him, grinning as he turns back to me. His foot swings back and I squeeze my eyes shut as the blow lands on my ribs, surely breaking at least two of the bones. I start to splutter and cough up blood uncontrollably and turn onto my back, staring up at the jocks tiredly. Every one of them are grinning as the biggest jock swings back and the bat is coming down quickly towards my face as I shut my eyes and-_

As Blaine woke up, he panted and wiped the cold sweat from his forehead. Looking around the dark room frantically, he waited until his breathing had evened out until he contemplated going back to sleep or going to Kurt's room to get some comfort there. Getting back under the covers, he closed his eyes tightly, hoping that he would be able to go to sleep quickly and dreamlessly. Unfortunately, sleep didn't come as quickly as he wanted it to so, reluctantly, he got out of bed. His heart was pounding as his eyes darted around the room, frightened as he remembered the previous nightmare. As he opened the door of the guestroom, he remembered Burt's specific rules about how he wasn't allowed in Kurt's room at night and sighed. He needed comfort. He eyed the door of Kurt's room and redirected his gaze to the door of Carole and Burt's. Hesitantly, he walked through the hallway and knocked on the couple's door twice, waiting for the answer. When he didn't receive one, he knocked again, three times. After hearing a muffled "come in!", he opened the door slightly and poked his head through the gap. His eyes fell on the couple on the bed. Carole was sitting up, next to the lamp that she had just turned on and Burt was still lying down but looking at him. Carole's expression was concerned.

"Blaine, honey? What's wrong?" She asked, taking in Blaine's worried expression and the sweat dripping down his forehead. His eyes darted from Burt and Carole hesitantly before he straightened up.

"I...erm..." he started, staring at the ground. "I woke up and I couldn't really go back to sleep, I suppose."

He looked back up to see them staring blankly at him.

"I..er...I kind of had a nightmare." He admitted, grimacing in embarrassment. "Do you mind if I go downstairs and watch TV or something? I can't really go back to sleep...I swear I'll be quiet."

"Oh." Carole said. "Oh, Darling! Come here!"

Carole threw the covers off of her, immediately got up from the bed and made her way towards him. Shocked, he took a step back but stayed still when she wrapped her arms around him gently.

"Oh, Honey." She cooed. "It's OK. Let's go downstairs and I'll make you some tea, OK?"

Slightly stunned, Blaine just nodded slowly and followed her out, oblivious to the pitying look he got from Burt on the other side of the room. They got to the kitchen and Blaine stood nervously at the door whilst Carole started to make the tea. When she noticed him standing she smiled and gestured towards the chairs around the dinner table. He gave a small smile back and sat down. After a few moments, Carole broke the silence.

"So, are you going to tell me what the nightmare was about?" she asked gently, keeping her eyes on the task at hand. Blaine hesitated.

"It was nothing, really." He replied.

"Well if it was nothing, then it wouldn't have been a nightmare." She pointed out. Blaine's eyebrows furrowed and he rubbed his temples, tiredly.

"I think I was just remembering something ."Blaine told her, wincing at the memory.

"Recent?" Carole asked.

"Not really." He replied, staring blankly at her back as she made the tea.

"Was it bad?" she persisted.

"Well, it wouldn't have been a nightmare otherwise." Blaine snapped, shortly. Carole only blinked and said nothing. She picked up the mug and placed it gently on the table in front of him. He sighed, giving her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. That was rude. I'm just tired." He apologised, taking a sip of the tea and inhaling the scent. Carole smiled gently at him and rubbed his arm.

"It's OK. Finn used to have nightmares when he was little about his father being in the army. He used to get so moody and angry but the next day he would hug me and apologise. Yes, he was upset but not at me. I know that." She told him.

Blaine looked up at her through his lashes and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you." He whispered. They sat in silence until he finished his tea and he put the mug down on the table slowly. He grimaced at the table.

"I, uh...guess I'll go back to bed now." He stated, already getting up from the table to put the mug in the sink. As he put it down, he felt an arm tugging on his and he looked up at Carole in confusion.

"What are you-" his question was cut off by Carole giving him a look which clearly meant for him to shut up and follow her. They walked up the stairs and passed the guest room and Burt and Carole's room until they got to the room down the hall. Blaine's eyes widened as he stared at the door.

"Burt said I'm not allowed in there at night." He told her.

"Well I'm sure I can let him make an exception. You need Kurt tonight." She told him, already turning the handle and opening the door.

"But-"

"No buts." She said sternly and gently pushed him through the door. She gave him a small smile and closed the door behind her.

He turned around to face Kurt's bed. Kurt was sleeping soundly, oblivious to the events that occurred only moments before. Smiling softly, Blaine walked over towards the bed and turned back to the door as if he was afraid someone was watching him. Crouching down so he was at eye level he brushed the stray strands out of Kurt's face and kissed his forehead. He watched, holding his breath as Kurt's eyebrows furrowed for a moment before smoothing out. Blaine moved to the opposite side of the bed and gently lifted the covers. When he was under the covers, he shifted until his front was pressed up against Kurt's back. Hearing Kurt's content sigh, he slipped his waist and lifted his head to kiss his cheek. Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he jumped slightly before relaxing. He turned in Blaine's arms and smiled at him.

"As sweet as this is, my dad will kill you if he finds you here." Kurt told him, voice hoarse from sleep. Blaine pulled him closer and sighed.

"Carole said she will talk to him." He said, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Kurt's. Kurt was confused. Blaine could tell without opening his eyes. He waited for the inevitable questions that were bound to spill from Kurt's mouth.

Except...they didn't.

He opened his eyes to find that Kurt had closed his but he knew that he was definitely awake because he was rubbing Blaine's arm in slow circular motions. He watched Kurt as he obviously waited for Blaine to expand on the subject but didn't push. Slowly, a smile crept onto his face as he thought about how caring and thoughtful that was, even if it wasn't an obvious portrayal of love. It was an effective one. Sighing, he told Kurt the story.

He told him every detail of the dream down to the colour sneakers the jocks were wearing. The dream was vivid. He could remember it as if it actually happened yesterday. As he thought about it, recalling all the moments they laid a finger on him, he shivered and Kurt wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close.

"It's OK now, Blaine. You're safe here. No-one can touch you. I won't let them." He whispered against Blaine's lips and lifted his head to give them a small peck before returning to his respective pillow.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't leave me." Blaine's request was desperate. Kurt's eyes opened immediately as he stared straight into Blaine's. "I don't think I could take it."

"I won't leave you, Blaine." Kurt told him, earnestly. "Never."

* * *

**I hoped you liked it.  
****Ideas would be amazing. A guest actually gave me the nightmare idea. I'm kind of sad that you guys don't give me your names. Then I could thank you properly. So...thank you guest.  
****I love you guys.**

**Over and Out,**

**Sanaa xx**


	4. Sunburnt

** Not a long wait this time. Only a week. :D  
****Another chapter for you guys :) For fostinefoli and JosephineKaitlyn. 3 Thank you for reviewing. I hope I haven't let you down.  
Includes some Warblers and New Directions.**

**Anyway...**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

**Sunburnt**

It was a hot, blistering summer day so, naturally, Finn thought it was a good idea to have a pool party. However, he didn't own a pool nor did he know anyone with a pool, so that kind of defeated his objective. That is why it was a pleasant surprise when he moaned about it to Kurt and Blaine and Blaine replied with,

"Oh. Well, I actually have a pool. How about we invite the New Directions and The Warblers? It will allow everyone to get to know each other." With a hopeful smile.

That was how Santana and Brittany ended up flirting with Nick and Jeff whilst sitting on the edge of the pool; Rachel was trying to warn David and Wes about trying to find out their set list and leak it whilst Finn was trying to stop her; Mercedes, Tina, Quinn and Artie were on sun beds having pleasant and not psychologically scaring conversations with Trent like Rachel seemed to be trying to do; and Sam, Puck and Mike were playing Marco Polo with Blaine, Thad and Flint. Blaine shouted Marco for the last time and as soon as he heard Polo from Sam in front of him, he sprung forward, effectively winning the game and he opened his eyes. There were laughs and applauses around him but he was just focused on looking for is boyfriend.

"Hey guys? Where is Kurt?" He asked worriedly when he couldn't spot him. The guys looked around and shrugged.

"He went inside. Something about sunscreen." Tina told him, before returning to her conversation. Blaine bit his lip and looked towards his house.

"Guys...I'm going to go see if he's OK. He couldn't find any sunscreen earlier." He explained. "He might have gotten burnt or something."

The rest of the guys nodded in understanding as he pulled himself out of the pool and walked towards the house.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Puck yelled after him causing the girls to giggle and the guys to laugh. Blaine just grinned back at him.

"Puck, there isn't anything you wouldn't do." Sam pointed out.

"True dat."

Blaine opened his sliding glass doors and entered his house. Shivering, he picked up the towel that was draped across a chair and wrapped it around himself.

"Kurt!" he called out. "You in here?"

"Upstairs!" Kurt's muffled voice called. Blaine hurried up the stairs and jogged towards the bathroom where the door was open and the light was on. When he looked in he saw Kurt standing with his back towards the mirror looking over his shoulder, examining himself. He noticed Kurt's skin started to look red and tender and he grimaced.

"Sunburnt?" he concluded, unhelpfully.

"What do you think?" Kurt said, sarcastically. "You said you had sunscreen."

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I made a mistake. The bottle was empty." Blaine said, dropping the towel to the floor and picking up Aloe Vera gel from the shelf and squeezing some onto him hands.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked him, staring at the gel Blaine was holding.

"Helping you. It's the least I could do since I did this to you." Blaine told him, quietly. "Now turn around."

Kurt turned around soundlessly and stared at Blaine through the mirror as he stared at the blush on Kurt's shoulders. Slowly, he applied the gel on the top of Kurt's back, freezing as he heard a hiss.

"Are you OK?" he asked, worriedly. The countertenor just nodded silently, waiting for him to continue. Hesitantly, Blaine continued. As he got to the small of his back, he felt Kurt shiver under his touch and smiled. Once he was sure Kurt's back was completely covered with the gel, he gently held Kurt's wrist and turned him around so that they were facing each other. He held his gaze, even as he was picking up the bottle to squirt more of the gel into his hands.

"I'm going to put some more on your front, OK?" he asked. Kurt just nodded, still staring straight at him, never breaking the eye contact. Blaine's hands were smooth and rubbed Kurt's chest in small, slow, circular motions. They drifted down to his stomach and the corner of Blaine's mouth twitched upward slightly as he felt Kurt's stomach twitch under his fingertips. Running his fingers to Kurt's hips, he tugged him forward lightly, careful not to cause any more damage and kissed his collarbone softly. Kurt lifted his arms and rested his hands on Blaine's bicep, closing his eyes. Slowly, Blaine's lips hovered from the collarbone upwards towards his neck. Gripping tightly onto Blaine, Kurt tilted his head back to give Blaine better access. Gratefully, Blaine sucked on Kurt's neck slowly, leaving small round marks. Kurt moaned, running his fingers through the curls on Blaine's head causing him to moan in response and kiss Kurt hard on the lips in eagerness, exploring his mouth with his tongue.

"Hey guys, you are missing- woah." Finn interrupted, stopping just outside the bathroom. The boys jumped apart from each other, flushing, which was impressive seeing as though Kurt was already as red as he could be.

"The guys are wondering where you are...I think you should go down before anyone else starts looking for you." He told them, avoiding their eyes. Blaine coughed nervously.

"Yeah, OK. We'll be down in a minute." He said. Finn nodded wordlessly and descended the stairs. When he was out of sight, Blaine chuckled.

"Well, that was awkward." He commented, grinning. Kurt glared at him and turned towards the mirror. Noticing the marks on his neck, he groaned.

"Blaine!" he whined. "I'm shirtless at a pool party and you decide that's the right time to give me a hickey? What am I supposed to say to them?"

"Hun, I think they will work it out from Finn walking out looking quite flushed and us two walking out _together _after. They won't say anything." Blaine reassured him, which was only met by a disbelieving look.

"Have you _met _them?" Kurt asked rhetorically.

After a few moments of bickering...

"Give me my t-shirt!"

"This doesn't even cover your neck, what's the point?"

"Give me the Aloe Vera, Blaine or so help me-"

"You're not going to need it. Kurt, you think I'm letting you out in the sun after this? You're sitting under the umbrella."

"Blaine, I will hit you."

"OK, I'll stop. But I get to smother you with my love and affection later, right?"

"By that, you mean make out?"

"Naturally."

"Of course."

...they walked out of the house, hand in hand, and made their way to the chairs with the umbrella. Just as Kurt was going to sit down, Blaine pulled him by the waist and pulled him to sit down on his lap.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered. "They can see us."

"They're our friends, Kurt. They won't mind." Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt slowly on the lips, earning a whoop from Puck. Kurt turned to glare at him but couldn't help but smile. He watched as both the glee clubs conversed and played and his smile widened.

"This is amazing." He told Blaine.

"Hmm?" Blaine asked, nuzzling his face in Kurt's neck.

"Everyone is just getting along. Our glee clubs aren't arguing or anything. It's nice. Refreshing." Kurt commented fondly. He twisted Blaine's curls around his finger and pulled on it lightly. When Blaine looked up, Kurt kissed him chastely and they both moved into a comfortable position on the sun bed; Kurt half on the sun bed and half draped across Blain. They then eventually started to doze off.

"Blaine," Kurt said tiredly.

"hmm?" his boyfriend replied, half-heartedly, his eyes already closed.

"I love you." Kurt whispered.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine gave him one last kiss before falling asleep with Kurt.

That left the New Directions and The Warblers to soon realise.

"Blaine, pass me the ball!" Finn called out from the swimming pool but received no reply. "BLAINE!"

"I think he's sleeping, dude." Sam laughed, lightly.

"Kurt! Can you pass the ball please?" Thad asked more politely.

"I, um, I think Kurt's sleeping too, Thad." Flint told him, swimming towards the boys to get a better look. "Yep. They are dead to the world."

"You know what this means right?" Puck grinned.

"...What?" Flint asked confused.

"PICTURE TIME!" He yelled as he jumped out of the pool.

"Quiet! You'll wake them!" Mike whispered at him, getting out of the pool with everyone else. Puck went to the girls, Trent, and Artie and took out a camera from Artie's bag.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Artie asked him.

"Hummel and curly hobbit are taking a nap on the beds." Puck explained, turning the camera on.

"Oh." Artie said finally. "Shall I...send them around?"

"You damn well better send them around. I want pictures of my cuties!" Mercedes grinned from her seat.

"Blaine may be too polite to do anything but Kurt will kill you." Quinn warned him.

"Worth it." He grinned, already walking towards the boys. Quickly, he snapped a couple of pictures and tossed the camera to Artie. After looking back at the boys once more, he froze and his grin somehow widened.

"Hey guys...is that a hickey on Kurt's neck?"

* * *

**I feel really let down with this one. I don't even know why. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.  
**** Any who, thanks again to ****fostinefoli and JosephineKaitlyn. I know I haven't really put much of the Warblers in but I promise you will see more of them in later chapters. They will also have more of a role. I hope I have shown Blaine's nurturing role well in this, I know he didn't do much. Argh, anyway...**

**Over and Out,**

******Sanaa xx**


End file.
